Tommorow
by AwesomeHERO
Summary: Alfred was on his way going back home but what happens when he met an injured person named Arthur? But Arthur was not a normal person but a gangster. What would Arthur bring Alfred in the future? Luck Or Mischief? *Human names used.Suck at summaries.RxR*
1. Chapter 1

**Yow everyone~ I`m AwesomeHERO. Hmm…well anyway, this my first story dudes~ Hope ya go easy on me. Gah. Please ignore my ugly pronunciation and my sucks for spelling. I`m asking you kindly. PLEASE. Well ya could tell my mistakes haha~ Please do review so I could hear yar opinions kolkolkol~.**

**DISCLAIMER: Does it look like I own hetalia?**

* * *

Alfred F. Jones, a 17 year old boy, was on his way to go home. He had finished working his night shift in a restaurant as a waiter. Alfred was a working student since his parents died in a car accident when he was 3 years old and after the accident, his only brother, Matthew, was adopted by one of his auntie and was separated from him. So he needed to work so he could earn money to provide his school fees and his apartment rent. Luckily, some of his aunts and uncles provided him help by giving him money each month. But the money they gave him was not enough that`s why he needed to work.

Alfred smiled a little since he was almost near to his apartment. He was pretty much scared walking in the night because the streets were dark and silent. Then, he finally reached the apartment where he was living. Alfred was going to open the door gate but he suddenly heard a moan. He stopped to look back but saw nothing since it was too dark. He suddenly trembled in fear thinking that it was a ghost. Alfred never liked ghosts since he was a kid and was terrified of it. He heard the moan again. He was really getting scared and spoke in a trembling voice.

"Who-who`s there?"

Silent.

"I said wh- who is the-there?"

"Ngh…"

Alfred suddenly realized that it was a moan of a person and his hero instincts told him to search that person who needed help. But his hero instincts were cut off because there was something holding his foot. He looked down and saw a person holding his foot. Alfred then let out a girly scream.

"KYAAAAA! OMG. A GHOST! A GHOST!"

"Shu-shut up...git."

Alfred finally realized that the person holding his foot needed help. He freed himself from the person`s grasp on his foot and bent down to help the person. He finally got the chance to inspect his face. The person has a light yellow hair. He has beautiful emerald green eyes but his eyes showed pain. But one thing made him chuckle. The person`s eyebrows. The eyebrows were thick and big. It almost looks like a caterpillar. But the person was fairly good-looking. Then while observing, Alfred saw his head bleeding and frowned.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Do I look okay *cough* bl-bloody git?"

"Nope. Let me help ya. I bet you're hurt or something."

"…"

"Hey?"

"…"

Alfred noted that the person was already unconscious. He sighed and gently carried the person as if this person was a princess. Alfred never thought that this person was really light. He opened the door gate using his feet since his hands were occupied.

When Alfred reached his apartment room, he slowly put the person down. Making the person lean the wall while sitting. Alfred grabbed his keys in his pocket and opened his apartment door. He carried the person once again. Alfred closed the door using his foot and laid the person on his bed.

Alfred walked towards the medicine box and opened it. He grabbed bandages, some medicine, two small-sized towels and a bowl of water. He slowly closed the medicine box and approached the injured person on his bed. He put the bandages and medicine on top of the bed. He removed the blood-soaked clothes of the person and blushed. The person has a very thin body that almost looks like a girl. He shrugged off his perverted thoughts and concentrated on the wounds of the person.

The person has a large scar on his right shoulder and some small scars on his arms and abdomen. Alfred winced at the scar on his right shoulder. The person also has a bleeding forehead. The sight was very disgusting. But since he was self-proclaimed hero, he decided to help this injured person. Alfred then started treating the wounds gently.

After treating the person`s wounds, Alfred started cleaning the mess and put the bandages and medicine in the medicine box. Alfred washed the bowl that was full of blood and the towels too. Alfred also took a bath and changed his dress since the blood also affected his clothes.

Alfred stretched his arms out and yawned since he was tired and needed rest. He sighed because he wasn`t able to sleep on his comfy bed since an injured person occupied it. Luckily, Alfred has a sofa and extra small pillows and blanket. Alfred approached the sofa and positioned his pillows and blanket. Alfred yawned once again. He removed his eyeglasses which he named Texas and put it on a small cabinet.

He looked at the injured person once again and blushed.

"_Seriously, this perverted thoughts of mine won`t go away."_

Alfred shrugged and lay down on the sofa. He started feeling sleepy and began closing his eyes. Few minutes later, Alfred was already asleep.

Little did Alfred know, his tomorrow won't be the same.

* * *

**Kolkolkol~ Is it awesome? xD Oh well review. BTW…I may be very busy so I could not bloody update da story. But I'll try my best dudes! Tell me yar opinions and I'll gladly accept them! Kolkolkol~ Also, please follow me in twitter if you do…I will update faster and make the story longer. My twitter account is posted on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I`m back dudes~ Well I suppose I have 3 reviews? Hope you guys review or I`ll be discouraged to continue this story! But don`t worry I will continue IF you let me hear yar opinions. Also, I thanks those guys who alerted this story and Favorited my story and made me your favorite author! OHHH! I`m SO GRATEFUL! THANK YOU. For da disclaimer,**

**DISCLAIMER: I don`t own hetalia! DUH!**

One morning, a sleeping idiot named, Alfred rolled side ward while sleeping and fell from the sofa. He groaned in pain and slowly opened his eyes.

"That hurts."

Alfred looked around and saw an unconscious person on his comfy bed. Memories from yesterday started filling his mind. Alfred checked his alarm clock and saw the time was 9:37. For a few minutes later, his stomach started to grumble indicating that he was hungry.

Alfred started walking toward his kitchen. He was very lucky since there were no classes because today was Saturday. He also is very lucky since he has no work today. He grabbed some ingredients and started cooking one of his favorite food, "Curry".

After 30 minutes, Alfred heard a groan coming from his bedroom.

"_Looks like the guy`s awake."_

Alfred left his kitchen to check the person`s condition. When he opened his bedroom door, Alfred saw the person sitting and groaning with pain. The person suddenly glared at Alfred. Alfred noticed his glare and shivered a little bit.

"Um…you should lay down first. You`re injured you know."

"Of course I know that git."

"Then lay down."

"No, I have to leave now."

"Woah dude, rest first or your wound will open."

But the person did not listen to Alfred and ignored him. The person tried to stand up but only winced in pain. Alfred suddenly slowly forced the person to lie down on his bed. After letting the person lay down the bed. He sat on the sofa where he slept yesterday.

"Geez, lay down first or your freakin wound will open up."

" …"

"Oh yeah! What`s your name?"

"Kirkland."

"Kirkland?"

"…Arthur Kirkland."

"Oh…nice to meet cha Arthur. I`m Alfred F. Jones."

"…"

"Well Arthur, how did ya get your pretty awful wounds?"

"I fell from a tree."

"Pfft…stop lyin. Ya can't fool me Arthur. Besides you can`t have those wounds just from falling from a tree."

"That`s good. I thought you were an idiot."

"WHAT?"

"I see…you`re not only an idiot but a deaf one too."

"I`m not! Be grateful that I helped you because I`m a hero."

"You`re such a feeler. Helping one injured person won`t make you a hero."

"Hmph! You`re such a meanie."

"Oh shut up git."

After a few seconds of silence, Alfred suddenly remembered the curry and stood up quickly.

"Oh shoot! I forgot. The curry!"

"I bet it`s burned already."

"Talk to the hand!"

After Alfred`s conversation to Arthur, he quickly ran towards the kitchen. Then Alfred didn`t know that when he left.

Arthur smiled in amusement.

When Alfred arrived at the kitchen, he quickly concentrated on cooking his curry. After some minutes, he was finally done then he sighed in exhaustion and prepared the plates. Alfred brought 2 plates for him and Arthur. He then prepared the food.

After Alfred prepared the food for him and Arthur, Alfred brought out a tray and put the prepared plates on top of the tray. Alfred carried the tray and brought it inside his bedroom.

"Hey Arthur! Here food."

"Hope it`s not burned."

"Of course not! I worked hard for it."

"Doesn`t mean that you worked hard for it. It`s not burned."

"Oh shut up! Be grateful I shared some."

Alfred put the tray on the bed. He gave Arthur his food, before giving Arthur a short glare. Arthur noticed Alfred`s glare but decided to ignore it. Arthur then accepted the food Alfred gave him. Arthur took the spoon and opened his mouth to eat the curry made by Alfred. When Arthur was eating the curry, he made a disgusted face. Arthur swallowed the curry and stuck out his tongue.

"It`s disgusting."

Alfred then glared at Arthur.

"Don`t be so picky! It`s not like you're a prince or something.", Alfred exclaimed at Arthur.

Arthur ignored Alfred and continued eating. Alfred scowled at Arthur but continued eating in silence.

After eating, Arthur put his finished plate beside him on top of the bed. Alfred grab Arthur`s plate and his plate, putting it on top of the tray. Alfred then stood up and took the tray, moving towards the kitchen.

When Alfred was in the kitchen, he washed the dishes and put the tray to its proper place. After washing the dishes and putting the tray to its proper position, Alfred came back to his bedroom. When Alfred entered his bedroom, Arthur spoke in an annoyed voice,

"Bloody hell…where is my clothes, git?"

Alfred stared at Arthur for few seconds. Then Alfred spoke,

"Sorry…they`re messy. So borrow some of my clothes."

"No choice, so fine."

"Well are your wounds alright now?", Alfred asked in a half curious and half worried voice.

"Yes. I`m quite fine already. Why are you asking?"

"Well, we`re going out to buy your clothes."

"Pardon? You mean we will go shopping?"

"Yep. You`re lucky that I was the one who helped you Arthur because I saved up some money hehe."

Arthur looked at Alfred with stunned expression.

"Saving up money? Don`t tell me you`re poor."

"I am.", Alfred said while chuckling.

"Well why? Where are your parents? You`re quite young to live alone. What`s your age?" Arthur asked.

"Woah dude! Too many questions."

"Just answer it, git." Arthur said in an annoyed voice.

"Okay. Okay. I am poor cause when I was yet 3 years old my parents died in a car accident and my only brother, Matthew was separated from me cause he was ya know adopted. Well I managed cause some of my aunt and uncle gave me money after the end of the month. Well their money was not yet enough so I needed to work. But I saved some money and I think the money was. Let`s see…500$? And my age is 17 years old." Alfred explained while grinning.

"I see…I`m sorry." Arthur said.

"Don`t be. Not your fault anyway."

"You`re pretty young, Alfred."

"Why? What`s your age?"

"I`m 21 years old."

Alfred looked at him with a stunned face, then looked away, then looked at him again and then,

"Pfft…HAHAHAHAHAHA~! Oh God! You`re so OLD! I thought you were 18 or 17 or something! I didn`t know you were an old man!" Alfred said clutching his stomach while laughing hard.

Arthur blushed from embarrassment and anger.

"Shut up git! I`m not an old man! At least I`m not fat idiot like you!"

"What? I`m not fat and an idiot!"

"You are! You are just denying it!"

The argument between Arthur and Alfred stops when Alfred asks a certain question,

"Geez...anyway let me ask you again, how you got those wounds? And answer me this time seriously dude."

"…Well, since you helped me. I`ll tell you."

"Great! Ok tell me. Tell me." Alfred said excitedly.

"I`m from…a gang." Arthur said hesitatingly while looking away from Alfred.

"Arthur…you`re from a gang?" Alfred asked, surprised.

"Yes I am, Alfred."

"What gang?"

"…The Hetalia gang." Arthur mumbled.

"Eh? No way."

"It`s true. I`m join in one of the most dangerous gang."

Silence occurred in few minutes. Then Alfred spoke nervously,

"I…I see…"

"You hate me?" Arthur asked.

"Nope. Don`t worry. You`re still Arthur!" Alfred said while smiling brightly.

Arthur looked stunned for a while and looked away, blushing.

"Tha-thank you…" Arthur said nervously.

Luckily, Alfred was an idiot so he didn`t notice Arthur`s blushing face.

"Well, what about the wounds? You still didn`t tell anythin about it." Alfred asked.

"Well, I was assigned to report what was happening at one of the streets but I then saw a woman being attacked by some bastards. Then I rushed to save her. So after beating those bastards. Another group of bastards came then I beat them up again. I earned some scratches, bruises and a bleeding forehead since one of them attacked me at the back using I think a bat. The woman thanked me though. But I suddenly remembered my duty and I wasn`t able to report anything. So when I returned to the gang, my boss asked the report but I wasn`t able to say anything and so he ordered three of the members to punish me. So…I earned the wound on my right shoulder and some of them in my arms or wherever it is located." Arthur explained.

"Woah. That`s why your pretty beaten up dude."

"Oh shut up!"

Alfred chuckled at the angry face of Arthur. He smiled at Arthur and spoke,

"Tell me more about yourself."

Arthur looks at the cheerful American face and sighed.

"I suppose it`s fine. I`ll tell you."

Arthur inhaled and exhaled first. Then Arthur started explaining,

"I was born in England. Actually I was pretty much abused by my brothers…since my parents didn`t really care about me. When I was 6 years old, my parents, brothers and I transferred here in America. Well I was used to being bullied and abused by my brothers and my parents probably didn`t care. But, a horrible event happened when I was 10 years old."

Arthur sighed but then continued explaining,

"My parents and brothers were out for shopping and I was left alone at the house. I was bored so I turned on the TV. Then…I saw my parents and my brother`s bodies. They were involved in a holdup incident when they were shopping. They were murdered…"

Alfred looked at him sadly and stayed silent.

"Well after the incident, some police barged into the house and took me. I don`t know how did those police knew the location of the house but maybe they found some evidence from my parents' belongings. Then after they took me, they sent me to an orphanage. Well I stayed at the orphanage for 2 years. I didn`t want the life in the orphanage so I escaped. Luckily, a kind old man adopted me. He took care of me and he even let me go to school, I was very lucky that the school allowed me to skip Grade 5 and 6. So my life there was already better. I also learned how to fight. But then the kind old man died when I was 17. After he died, I worked hard to provide the educational fees, the food, clothes and whatever I needed. But those were not enough. One day, I was walking alone but then suddenly I saw a kid bring tortured by 3 guys. So I helped the kid by beating up those guys. So the kid thanked me and left. I was about to left but then I was blocked by 5 persons. A tall scary – smiling guy stood in front of me and offered to join his gang. You know the Hetalia gang. Well at first I did not accept but then he offered that he will give me 15,000$ at the end of the month. So I accepted. He then gave me a pen name, England."

Alfred nodded and Arthur sighed.

"I see. You`re really a strong guy Arthur. After those incidents you still never give up." Alfred smiled brightly.

Arthur chuckled.

"Must be my luck, Alfred."

"Well I`m sure it`s not your luck. I`m sure it`s your fate. Besides the pen name that your boss gave ya suited you, since you're from England." Alfred said while smiling.

The suddenly, Alfred stood up and walked toward his cabinet. Alfred grabbed some clothes and threw it to Arthur.

"Dress up! We`re going shoppin!" Alfred declared. Then Arthur glared at him and shouted,

"You don`t have to throw it you stupid git!"

"Okay. Okay. Sorry! Dress up now. I`ll be at the living room waitin for ya! So hurry up!" Alfred told Arthur and before leaving the bedroom, Alfred gave Arthur one last bright smile and left.

Arthur then watched him leave the room and when Alfred left, Arthur chuckled and smiled.

"Stupid git."

**OMG. That was freakin killin me! Oh well, here...PLEASE REVIEW! I`M BEGGING YOU! * Bows 100x* and please follow me on twitter if you have one! My twitter account is at my profile. If you do follow me, I will update this story faster! Then...I LOVE YOU GUYSSSS! ehem..I`m sorry...now onto the reviews.**

_**MindMaster: Oh thank you for reviewing! Well, review more and you will know what happens next! *winks***_

_**EntErNaL AnGeL: kolkolkol~ I`ll try 2 update angel!**_

_**WanderingRabbit: I`ll continue if you review! Well, if you do review you will see what happens next!**_

**NOW!...please review. :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

***Crying in vain* Dudes! Why you no review! I`m sad. Very. Very sad. But I love writing this story! Please try to review! *Still crying***

**DISCLAIMER: I don`t ow-own *hiccups* hetalia. *still crying***

* * *

Alfred sat on the sofa while waiting for Arthur in the living room. Then suddenly Alfred sighed, he has to work tomorrow again. He suddenly heard a door creaking and saw Arthur leaving the bedroom.

After Arthur closed the door, Arthur looked at Alfred and Alfred looked at Arthur too. But the staring between the American and Brit was stopped when Alfred spoke,

"Dude, stop staring at me. Maybe you… got a crush on me?" Alfred said teasingly then winked.

Arthur turned red from embarrassment and anger and glared at Alfred. Without hesitating, Arthur walked towards Alfred and smacked his head.

"Shut up git! As if I will have a crush on a fat idiot like you!"

Alfred hiss in pain from the smack of Arthur. Then, glared at Arthur.

"What the hell was that for Arthur?"

"For your stupidity!" Arthur told him in a matter-of-factly voice.

"You sure have a strong smack." Alfred mumbled.

"Is that a compliment or insult?" Arthur asked. Alfred laughed and told Arthur,

"I rather take an insult."

Arthur smacked Alfred`s head again.

"That really hurts Arthur! Stop it!" Alfred said while frowning at him.

"If you stop insulting me!"

"Hmph! Fine. Oh and by the way…my clothes suits you!" Alfred told him and laughed.

Arthur was wearing a "God Bless America" T-shirt and a green baggy pants. He wore white sneakers and an orange wristband. When Arthur heard what Alfred told him, his face turned a little red.

"Is tha-that a com-compliment or an insult?" Arthur stuttered. _God, that was lame._

Alfred looked at him smiling widely and told him,

"It's a compliment this time."

Alfred stood up quickly and looked at Arthur excitedly.

"So…Arthur ya ready to go?"

"But…are you sure it`s okay? I mean I have my own money at my apartment. I don't to be a burden and waste your savings."

"Don't worry bout it Arthur! I'm a hero ya know? The money`s enough." Alfred said while grinning. For a moment Arthur felt butterflies in his stomach. Arthur just shrugged and nodded at Alfred.

"Well then, follow the hero Arthur."

Arthur ignored the hero phrase of Alfred and nodded, following Alfred. After both of them left the apartment, they took a taxi. Going to one of the most popular mall, "A World Mall."

When they arrived at the "A World Mall", Alfred paid the taxi driver 20$ and left the taxi cab. Arthur followed Alfred as they entered the mall.

Arthur observed the mall. It was just like any other ordinary mall. People talking at the same time, children running, and more. Then, Arthur looked at Alfred. Alfred looked like a kid, he`s eyes were big and sparkled with excitement, his mouth dropping with awe and his expression was as if he didn`t go to a mall for the first time. Arthur laughed quietly at the sight of Alfred`s face.

"Arthur let's go to that arcade!" Alfred told Arthur as he pointed at the Arcade place.

"I thought we're going to buy my clothes." Arthur said.

"EH? Never mind, let's go. Then after buyin yar clothes, we will eat then go to the arcade."

Arthur nodded and checked the shops. They first entered the shop called, "Levin". Alfred told Arthur to choose any clothes. Arthur just nodded and busied himself finding for clothes.

Arthur finally saw a t-shirt that has UK flag design, a blue tights, and plain orange sleeveless. Then, Arthur called out for Alfred. Alfred appeared and looked at the clothes Arthur picked.

"You're such a typical Brit." Alfred said while chuckling.

"Oh shut up bloody git!"

"Shouldn't you try first those clothes? Maybe they're small or too big for ya." Alfred asked Arthur. Arthur nodded and asked one of the female employees.

"Excuse me miss?" Arthur asked politely.

"What is it, sir?"

"May I ask where is the dressing room?"

"It's there, sir." The female employee pointed at a room.

"Thank you, miss. As a reward for you…" Arthur kneeled at front of the female employee and kissed her hand. Then the female employee blushed tomato red.

"It's my pl-pleasure to he-help you sir." The female employee stuttered, still in a blushing face. Arthur stood up. Before going to the men`s dressing room, Arthur winked at female employee and waved her goodbye. The female employee looked away still blushing dark red and waved goodbye. Then Arthur left to go to the men`s dressing room.

Little did Arthur know, a pair of sky - blue eyes with a hint of jealously observed him from afar.

* * *

…**I didn`t make this story very long. Well…I`m yet crying! This is yet part 1. If you jus at least review then I would be glad. Today I just got 2 reviews…well that`s fine. But I want 4 reviews or more.*sigh*I`m currently a SAD Hero. *puts sad face*. Now on with da reviews.**

_**USUKFan: I love your name! xDDD ohonhonhon almost dear..ALMOST.**_

_**Lietchi: awesome? Haha tnx! Continue reviewing! Ill update faster. :D**_

**Please review…**


End file.
